The present invention relates to a two-piece countertop assembly that is designed specifically for use in trade show booths and which will mount on top of a case in which components of trade show booths are transported, to provide a working counter surface at such trade show booth.
Movable partitions used for erecting various trade show booths that have collapsible frames covered by panels forming a skin, and which fit into a storage and transport case are well known in the art. The storage cases are designed to be very compact, and store the collapsible frames as well as panels that will roll or fold and which attach to the frames. The case or cases are generally put aside when the booth is erected, and are not used then until the booth is again disassembled. Use of table space is desired in these booths for various functions, and the present invention provides for a collapsible, automatically erecting, and usable top that will form a counter that rests on the storage cases to utilize the cases as a pedestal for the counter. The countertop is easily removed and replaced onto the storage cases, and can be folded easily as well.